<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The power of family by Hellfire32</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900061">The power of family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellfire32/pseuds/Hellfire32'>Hellfire32</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Blue Bloods (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:35:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellfire32/pseuds/Hellfire32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Danny Reagan/Linda Reagan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The power of family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Staten island,,New York City</p><p>   Danny and Linda house</p><p>"I don't care ,, Linda,,I said no and that final"says Danny angrily</p><p> </p><p>It's not your decision to make,, Danny.Linda retorted</p><p>Your my wife and I have said no,, Danny argued.</p><p>Danny walks out of the house and leaves for work</p><p>Mom,,is everything ok with you,,Sean asked worried</p><p>Yeah,,Sean ,,Linda replies with a smile,,Let's get you and Jack to school</p><p> Linda takes the boys to school and then she goes to work.</p><p>   Later that day at St.Victors hospital</p><p>As we all know,,says Greg the hospital administrator,,there has been an influx of cases of people who are trying to get meds that they don't need,,We must stay vigil in reporting it to the police.As such I have invited two detectives to speak to us.</p><p>It's has been brought to the attention of the police,, Danny says,,that some of you have been ordered by your supervisor not to contact the police regarding the patients who are seeking unnecessary med.<br/>Let me say that,, you have to report it as it is a criminal act Danny contuines.</p><p>Linda,, can we talk for a minute ,,asks Danny</p><p>Why,, Linda asked,, you seem to think that you can command me to do what you want</p><p>Look babe,, I am trying to keep you safe,, Danny replies</p><p>No,, Danny,,Linda argues,, you just don't want to admit that my job is just as demanding as yours,, and that I have every right to take any promotions and shift I choose.</p><p>  1Pp</p><p>How's your day going,, Frank,,asks Garrett with a smile</p><p>Not great , Garrett, Frank says gloomy</p><p>What's wrong ?Garrett asks</p><p>Linda has been offered a new position at the hospital,, Frank replies.</p><p>That's a problem because,, Garrett replies</p><p>It's a problem because of Danny, Frank says,,, he doesn't want her to take it so soon after she got shot</p><p>The 54 precinct</p><p> Danny,, what is your problem,,asks Baez</p><p>My problem,,Danny snaps ,,is that my wife doesn't want to take my concerns about her being promoted seriously</p><p>You should try to look at it from her perspective,, Baez's argues,, she was able to return to work and come to terms with being shot</p><p>  Sunday afternoon at Frank's house</p><p>How was everyone's week,Erin asked with a smile</p><p>"It's sucked,, Danny replied angrily</p><p>Oh, really Henry inquired,,why's that</p><p>Dad doesn't want mom to take the promotion that she was offered,,pipes in Jack..</p><p>Danny is there a good reason why you feel like that,,Frank asks</p><p>He said that the shift that I would have is to dangerous,,replies Linda</p><p>Although the shift I work right now is the same one that I was shot on so,,Linda gently says</p><p>Mom,, Sean says,, shouldn't the whole family have a say,, since we say family first? </p><p>Normally,,Sean,I would agree with you,,but it's your mom's decision,, Frank replies.</p><p> Later that night at Danny's and Linda's house</p><p>Linda,,I know that I shouldn't have acted like a jerk,,says Danny</p><p>I just wanted someone to be proud of me Linda says dejectedly</p><p>Babe,, I'm always proud of you Danny says tenderly,,I just want you safe..</p><p>I know you do,,Linda says, which is why I declined the shift,but I did take a pay raise</p><p>Danny hugs Linda</p><p>The power of the family is one of the greatest things in the world.Love within a family is the greatest strength of the family</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>